


How Best to Hear a Sword

by AntagonizedPenguin



Series: How Best to Use a Sword [34]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Podfic, Rape, Sex, Slavery, handjobs, warnings vary by chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntagonizedPenguin/pseuds/AntagonizedPenguin
Summary: A collection of audio recordings of different chapters in the series, read by me, in celebration of the series's fifth anniversary.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: How Best to Use a Sword [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/309633
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Dragon 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy fifth anniversary to me! I posted the first chapter of How Best to Use a Sword five years ago on this day, and it's been a constant part of my life ever since. I hope you guys have enjoyed it as much as I have! 
> 
> I wanted to do something special to mark today, so I've been secretly working on this for a while now. This collection is exactly what it says on the tin! Each chapter in this is an audio recording of me reading a chapter from the series. It's not going to be a huge ongoing project; I'm not ruling out adding more chapters to it, but I have no current plans to do that anytime soon. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy hearing the story (and my voice) for the first time! I'm no professional audiobook reader, but I think I did a pretty good job. Have fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that started it all! 

[Link to the chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524984/chapters/10295214)

[LoudPenguin](https://soundcloud.com/user-153553667) · [Dragon 1](https://soundcloud.com/user-153553667/dragon-1)


	2. Witch 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun for me to read. Hope you guys enjoy!

[Link to the chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632171/chapters/10562496)

[LoudPenguin](https://soundcloud.com/user-153553667) · [Witch 1](https://soundcloud.com/user-153553667/witch-1)


	3. Team 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super good at doing voices for the characters, so I hope the dialogue in this chapter isn't too confusing! All these have the text chapter linked if you'd like to go there and read along, also. :)

[Link to the chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716863/chapters/10774919)

[LoudPenguin](https://soundcloud.com/user-153553667) · [Team 1](https://soundcloud.com/user-153553667/team-1)


	4. Chosen One 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one is my favourite.

[Link to the chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936777/chapters/11328817)

[LoudPenguin](https://soundcloud.com/user-153553667) · [Chosen One 1](https://soundcloud.com/user-153553667/chosen-one-1)


	5. Stowaway 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have trouble understanding Pax in this chapter...now you know how his friends and family feel. :)

[Link to the chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049490/chapters/11611561)

[LoudPenguin](https://soundcloud.com/user-153553667) · [Stowaway 1](https://soundcloud.com/user-153553667/stowaway-1)


	6. Knighthood 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that all warnings that apply for the text version of the stories apply for the audio versions here. If you don't know what those warnings are, I recommend taking a look at the original stories, which are linked above the audio file.

[Link to the chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372396/chapters/12407759)

[LoudPenguin](https://soundcloud.com/user-153553667) · [Knighthood 1](https://soundcloud.com/user-153553667/knighthood-1)


	7. Villain 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, be aware of the story's warnings.

[Link to the chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724478/chapters/13189963)

[LoudPenguin](https://soundcloud.com/user-153553667) · [Villain 1](https://soundcloud.com/user-153553667/villain-1)


	8. Slavery 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was the easiest chapter to read, it just came really easily to me.

[Link to the chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988648/chapters/13761237)

[LoudPenguin](https://soundcloud.com/user-153553667) · [Slavery 1](https://soundcloud.com/user-153553667/slavery-1)


	9. Prince 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! I hope you guys enjoyed all of these!

[Link to the chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311113/chapters/14458897)

[LoudPenguin](https://soundcloud.com/user-153553667) · [Prince 1](https://soundcloud.com/user-153553667/prince-1)


End file.
